


A Sticky Situation

by artbyweb86



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck Gets Stuck, Evan "Buck" Buckley Needs A Hug, Firehouse 118 as Family (9-1-1 TV), Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Other, Worried Firehouse 118 Crew (9-1-1 TV), rescue the rescuer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbyweb86/pseuds/artbyweb86
Summary: Buck gets stuck at a call. Like Really Stuck. He can't move. Can't call for help on the radio. He can yell out for help, but he's in the basement. Someone will eventually find him when he doesn't make contact.It is just one of those days.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 208
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	1. Chapter 1

How he ends up in these situations, he will never know.

He was a magnet for injuries and clumsy spills.

No injuries this time.

Just stuck.

Like really stuck.

Can’t move.

Can’t use the radio.

Stuck.

They had been called to an abandoned warehouse. A few kids got stuck on the roof when they didn’t prop the door open and it locked when it closed shut. They mentioned a few of their friends were somewhere still in the building, but haven’t heard from them. Bobby decided they should do a search of the warehouse just in case they got trapped in a room. They all fanned out and took a floor. They were cautious, but the building hadn’t been abandoned for too long and the bones seemed intact.

Bobby instructed Buck to take the basement. Eddie the first floor. Bobby went to the second and the rafters which led to the roof. Chim and Hen were checking the outside and surrounding area.

Every once in a while they would sound out if they found a small passage way or closet. All clear so far.

The basement didn’t have much, except for a few cabinets and barrels. The cabinets were too small for anyone to fit in. The barrels were sealed shut. They weren’t labeled, but he made a note in his head to tell Bobby as they might need hazmat for disposal.

There was a small ladder in the corner of the far wall that led to a little ledge that ran along that wall. It was deep enough that he couldn’t tell if someone would be hiding, so he grabbed his flashlight and started climbing the ladder. He made it to the ledge and swept his flashlight over the space. No kids. Just a bunch of junk. Office equipment and some strange looking tools. But nothing big enough for a kid to hide behind or under. He did a double sweep before he was satisfied and made his way back down the ladder.

The bottom rung of the ladder broke and he stumbled back landing on his feet, but his momentum was still falling back, so he stumbled back a few steps. The last step he took was the wringer, and his foot stopped, but he didn’t. He tried to catch himself, but the foot that didn’t move, made him loose all balance and he landed flat on his back.

Laying there for a few seconds, he tried to catch his breath. The wind had been knocked out of him. He didn’t think he hit his head. He took stock of his extremities. Nothing felt broken. His foot felt cold. The one that had gotten caught in whatever and caused him to fall. It felt like his shoe was no longer on his foot. When he tried to raise his head to look, he hissed as he was met with resistance and his scalp burned a little.

“What the hell..?”

He tried moving his arms, which were splayed out by his sides. They were stuck too. He tried wriggling his whole body, but he was basically glued to the floor.

He wasn’t wearing his full gear today. It was hot and they had not been called to a fire. He was wearing his basic station clothes. A short sleeved t-shirt in this situation would prove troublesome. Had he been wearing full gear, maybe they would be able to cut him out of his clothes and lift him out carefully. But with his arms and head and neck stuck in this sticky stuff, would prove to be a challenge.

He couldn’t reach for his radio, which was attached to his chest, so he called out as loud as he could. Several times. But there was no answer. Just chatter on the radio. He was farthest from the door so it was probably no use to yell and ruin his voice.

A few minutes later, Bobby's voice crackled over the radio.

_“5 minutes, people. Make sure you secure your areas and then we are moving out.”_

Well, then he would have to wait for five minutes or more until they realize he is either not answering his radio or that he hasn’t joined the team at the truck. He kept wiggling his body to see if he could somehow get himself free. 

He had to stop as he felt like he was making it worse.

“Shit.”

~~~~~

Eddie had cleared his level and made his way back down to the firetruck. Athena was standing next to Bobby as they talking to some of the kids. He was shaking his head. Hen and Chim were making their way back to the truck as well.

Turns out the other friends left the area quickly, abandoning their friends. They had thought the sirens were cops and didn’t want to get in trouble. One of the kids felt guilty enough and told their parents. Because a few minutes after Athena arrived, one of the kids and his mother arrived as well. They would be responsible to drive all the kids to their homes. A few calls to confused and upset parents cleared the mother who was on the scene to do just that. Athena gave them a good reprimand and just a warning, since they were minors and had no prior records. They all apologized and scrambled into the van with an embarrassed mother in the driver seat. She waved and they watched as the car left, shaking their heads, but also chuckling at the kids of today.

“Everything secure, guys?”

Bobby glanced around and saw nods from Eddie, Chim and Hen.

“Is Buck in the truck already?”

They all looked at each other confused for a second. Chim climbed in to look around.

“Not here, Cap.”

“Hmm…come to think of it, I don’t remember him sounding off.” He reached for his radio. 

“Buck? Sound off, kid. Did you secure your search area?”

Silence.

“Buck? Can you reach you radio? Are you hurt? Press the button 1 for yes, 2 for no?”

Silence.

Eddie felt his gut twist.

“Cap, I’ll go check. He might have found something shiny and got distracted.”

Bobby cracked a grin, but the worry still lingered.

“Keep your radio on. Any sign of trouble you tell me right away. He was in the basement.”

Eddie nodded and made his way back into the building. He was going to give his boyfriend a piece of his mind for wondering off, perhaps with his radio off, and getting hurt with no way to communicate.

He found the long flight of stairs and quickly made his way down. Once he reached the bottom he got his flashlight out and called out.

“Buck? Are you still down here? Why aren’t you answering your radio?”

“Eds! I’m back here. Just be careful where you step. I don’t want you to get stuck too.”

His voice sounded odd, kinda muffled and far away. How far did this floor go back?

He slowly moved forward toward his voice.

“Stuck? Why are you stuck? Are you hurt?”

“Just be careful, keep your flashlight pointed down. I don’t know how far this stuff has spread.”

“What stuff?”

All he heard was a sigh and then a groan.

He made his way back, his flashlight shown down in front of him, making sure to watch his step. He passed a couple barrels and some small cabinets when he heard Buck call out again.

“You’re close, do you see the ladder by the back wall? I am on the floor next to that. So, seriously be careful.”

“Ok, Buck. You OK?”

A little chuckle, “yes and no.”

His stomach did a little flip at that. He really hated when Buck kept getting hurt. He hasn’t been the daredevil he once was in a long time, but somehow danger and injury keeps following him.

When the flashlight landed on Buck, he didn’t know what to think. He was just on the ground. One shoe no longer on his foot. That was odd. Why doesn’t he just get up? Upon further inspection, he noticed a large puddle of a shiny substance underneath him.

“Oh, Ev.”

Buck’s eyebrows rose up as he tried glancing in his direction, seemingly not able to move his head.

“Hey babe. You found me!”

“What happened?”

“I was checking that ledge by the ladder and the last rung broke, I lost my balance, foot got stuck and I went down. In this stuff. Yay, me.…not.”

“Mierda! I told you I never trusted wooden ladders!” He reached for his radio. “Bobby. I found Buck. We need lights, and something to free him. Maybe call hazmat or something. Or the last tenants of this building.”

_“Hazmat? What did he do?”_

“I can’t really explain it, just come down so we can get a plan going.”

_“We’ll be down in two.”_


	2. Chapter 2

“Can you try and wriggle yourself free?”

“Tried. I think that only makes it worse. I should have worn my turn out gear. I could have saved you all the headache. God, this so embarrassing. I think you should just leave me here. It’s fine. I’m fine. All fine.”

“Don’t lose it on me now, Ev. We will figure this out. OK?”

Buck just hummed in response, suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

They could hear the rest of the crew making their way down the stairs and Eddie met them half way, helping to carry the lights and equipment. Though it probably won’t help. Athena was right behind them.

Bobby was first to reach Buck. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The poor boy was just stuck on the floor.

There was a snort behind him. Hen and Chim holding each other, trying to hold in laughter.

“I can hear you guys giggling. Get it out now. I feel like a bug on fly paper right now. It was funny for a second. But not so much anymore.”

Hen couldn’t hold it any longer and let out a full laugh. Chim was smiling and had his camera out, but Eddie gave him a look that made him rethink all his life choices. But he had to get out one quip before they had to get serious again.

“Buck, you’re more like a rat stuck in those sticky traps.”

“Ugh. You better not start calling me rat boy or something. I much prefer the golden retriever line you usually use.”

That causes Hen to laugh even harder, doubling over. Chim and Bobby were holding in laughter. Eddie bit back a grin.

Athena just rolled her eyes as she was on the phone, trying to figure out who the tenants were of this building and what kind of material was in the those barrels. There was one barrel near them, and it appeared to the cause of Buck’s current predicament. The others nearest the door had been intact. This one had been pulled away from the rest and there was a small hole in the bottom, leaking the sticky material, trapping their youngest firefighter.

“I’m so sorry, hon. I’m done now.”

“It’s OK, Hen. I might have done the same thing if it was one of you. Remember the guy who got stuck in the car wash and he got whipped around? Yeah…”

Bobby was circling the area and determined that the spillage was too large for them to get near Buck, without risk of them getting stuck as well.

“We are gonna need towels and Hen see if you can find soap see if we can start on a small area.”

She nodded and with Chim ran to the ambulance to see what they could find.

Athena hung up with the phone with a sigh.

“They said it is some type of industrial adhesive. Should be non-toxic. Soak in soap and then nail polish remover. But that is just small area. When I mentioned a whole person was stuck, they actually laughed, but couldn’t tell me anything else. So lots of soap and alcohol. Maybe we need baby oil and stuff like that too. There is a CVS up the block. I'll be right back. Sorry Buck, you'll have to wait a little longer, son.”

"Oh, I'll be lying here in wait."

"Boy!"

"Sorry 'thena." He squeaked out.

She huffed in response and stomped upstairs, passing Hen and Chim who were coming down with an armful of stuff.

He kept his eyes closed as he listened to his team talk about a plan. Then he heard them move all around him and was startled when he felt a pair of hands on his face.

Opening them, he was met with the beautiful brown chocolate eyes that belonged to his boyfriend.

"Eddie! What are you doing? You'll get stuck!"

"Don't worry, we put towels down all around you and over the glue. So far we can move on them with no problem. Athena is getting some stuff. But we need to soak more towels and put it around you. You'll get wet. We are trying to figure out how to do a warm soapy soak. Loosen the stuff and then the baby oil. Hen found some petrolium jelly in the ambo. This will be unpleasant for a while, but we will work as fast as possible."

"Ok." He smiled up at Eddie who quickly dipped down to press a kiss to his lips, making him feel a little calmer and then a kiss to his forehead. He moved away again and felt more towels, warm and soaked this time, being placed all around him, closely packed.

He felt another presence and opened his eyes to see Hen. She stroked his cheek as she did when they had freed him from the firetruck. Eddie had held his hand.

"Hey, Buckaroo? How are you doing? Let me know if you would like a mild sedative at any point. I know you aren't claustrophobic or anything. But with the water...I just don't want you to hurt yourself if you start to panic at any point."

"Thanks Hen. I think I am OK." She smiled and moved away.

They made sure to keep the towels soaked and soapy, so they rotated them out every few minutes.

Athena arrived with a large box full of supplies. She had a few more in the car, so Eddie and Chim volunteered to get them. There was plenty of Dove soap and baby oil. A smaller box of nail polish remover. In another box, smaller bottles of vodka with a large alcohol content. That would be saved as a last resort. If they didn't use it, well, then, used for celebrations for later.

They continued soaking him, but Eddie had moved to his head and started massaging the soap and baby oil into his hair and under his neck. Because his hair was a little longer than his usual shaved sides, Eddie seemed to be able to make quick work of freeing his head. He quickly put a towel under his head and continued working on his neck and shoulder area. Maybe a half an hour later, he had been able to free his neck area and propped his head up with more towels. When he placed Buck's head back down on the towel, his head lolled to the side and mouth was slightly open. He wasn't a good angle to see what going on with him.

"Buck? Hen!"

Hen who had been working on his hands and arms, abandoned her task and took out her stethescope and listened to his heart and lungs.

Bobby and Chim were at his feet, stopped their work as well, and watched as Hen examined him.

Not long after that Buck let out a small snore.

Hen puffed out a laugh.

"He fell asleep!"


End file.
